A Day in the Life of Victorious
by A Shipper From Way Back
Summary: A colletion of one-shots of the lives of our favorite Hollywood Arts studens. Will include many different pairings and friendship pairings. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Cow

Chapter 1: Cow

**A/N: Hi! I'm fairly new to the Fanfiction world, but I've been reading FF for a while, and now I've finally gotten an account! So, I decided to do a fanfiction on one of my favorite TV shows, Victorious. This will be a one-shot series based off of random words I got online. So, read on!**

* * *

It was Halloween, and Cat Valentine was looking for one of her friends to guess what she was dressed as. Before first period, she noticed her best friend Jade West at her locker.

"JADE!" Cat exclaimed, rushing over to Jade, who was dressed in a black dress and had her hair in pigtails. "Jadey!"

"What?" Jade snapped.

"Guess what I am?" Cat said, twirling slightly.

"I don't care," Jade replied, starting to walk away, but Cat stopped her.

"Jadey, please guess," Cat said, pouting slightly. "It took me forever to get ready for this."

"Fine, are you a Dalmatian?" Jade asked.

"No, silly, I'm a cow," Cat replied, beaming. "Moo. Moo. Moo! What are you supposed to be, Jadey?"

"A porcelain doll," Jade replied brusquely before walking away.

"Cool!" Cat exclaimed before heading to first period, Theatre History. In Theatre History, she saw Robbie dressed in black robes and round glasses.

"Hey, Kitty Cat," Robbie said to Cat when she bounced in.

"Hi, Robbie," Cat replied, giggling. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, mocking a British accent, which made Cat giggle.

"Cute," Cat replied. "Guess what I am."

"Are you a cow?" he guessed.

"YES!" Cat exclaimed. "You got it right."

"What do I get?" he asked as if he were on a game show.

"You get…this," Cat said, kissing his cheek, which made Robbie blush.

Later that day, Tori came up to Cat, dressed in an odd costume.

"Hey, Cat," Tori said. "Or should I call you Cow?"

"YEAH!" Cat exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet now. "For the rest of the day, call me Cow! What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a spicy tuna roll!" Tori exclaimed. "I saw this Internet-famous girl do it, so I decided to try it out, but it's not as good as hers."

"Well, it looks cool," Cat said. "Cow Valentine away!" She then rushed off to Improv class.

When she got into class, she started mooing all the way to her chair. When Sikowitz got into class, Cat (or Cow) was still mooing.

"Hello, cl-" Sikowitz started, but when he saw Cat mooing, he froze. "Why is there a cow in here? Oh God, was the coconut sour again?" He looked down at the coconut he was holding. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" He rushed out of the room quickly.

"Okay…" Beck said, dragging out the "kay" part. "That was weird."

"Yeah, no duh," Jade said harshly, still mad at her ex.

"Well, I was just saying that it was weird; I'm sure you-" Beck started, but Jade cut him off by saying, "blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"Wait, did Sikowitz say, 'cow'?" Andre asked Tori.

"Yes," Tori replied, subtly pointing to Cat. "Cat or Cow is dressed up like a cow for Halloween."

"Oh," Andre replied, glancing over at Cat, who was still mooing.

Over on the other side of the room, Beck was trying to get Cat's attention. "Cat, Cat, Ca-_at_! CAT!" Beck kept repeating, but Cat wouldn't reply. Tori noticed Beck's problem, so she said to him, "Call her Cow, and she'll talk."

"Okay, Cow," Beck said unsurely.

"Oh, hi, Beck!" Cat said, looking up. "What are you dressed as?"

"Elvis Presley," he replied in his "Elvis voice".

"Coolio," Cat said. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Why are you dressed as a cow?" he asked.

"Oh, 'cause a few days ago, my brother went to a cow farm, and he brought back a baby cow," Cat replied cheerfully. "until the cow kept pooping on the carpet, and then it bit my brother, then it ran away. I think the bite's infected. I'm serious; it's getting red and puffy. Do cows carry diseases like salmon Ella?"

"You mean salmonella?" Beck asked.

"No," Cat said simply. "Salmon Ella. It's a rare disease where you always want to call salmons Ella."

"Okay, I'm gonna go over there," Beck said, walking over to where Tori and Andre was sitting. Cat just smiled and kept mooing.

The rest of the day, Cat or Cow would moo at everyone she saw. She was a very happy cow that day.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't like this one-shot, but I think I did a good job with keeping the characters in character. So, do you think so? Tell me what you think in a quick review! **

**Also, I will try to update every week, so keep the reviews coming to keep me motivated!**

**Finally, QUESTION OF THE WEEK TIME! This is the part of the story where I ask you, the readers, a question! It can be about Victorious (which it mainly is about) or other things like, "What's your favorite food?" but that's not this week's question. It is:**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE BLONDE SQUAD? LOVE IT OR HATE IT? (Note: the question will always be in caps for no particular reason) **

**I will answer this question in the beginning of the next chapter!**

**So, leave a review to show your appreciation! It will brighten my day for sure!**

**See you soon,  
****ASFWB (A Shipper From Way Back)**


	2. Chapter 2: Color

Chapter 2: Color

**A/N: Hello, once again! I'm back with another chapter! I told you I would update weekly, and I did! Okay, so continuing on, this oneshot is about the Cade friendship and how it started! Read on!**

* * *

"Colors are what make the world go round!" an eager Cat Valentine exclaimed when she walked into Hollywood Arts for an open house. Let me tell you, Cat Valentine is not a normal girl, and it's not just because she has a killer voice. No, she's just plain random. Her parents think it's because she got dropped on her head a few times, but her friends think it's because she is just Cat. So, when she decided to dye her hair, no one questioned it. Mainly because Cat loves colors, especially reds. When she showed up at school one day with red hair when the previous day she was brunette, no one questioned it. They just thought it was a Cat Thing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the group that was touring Hollywood Arts was a girl named Jade West. She is your typical goth girl: dark hair, black clothes, bitter attitude, streaks in her hair, etc. Yes, she _did _put colors in her hair, but it's not because she loves colors; Jade hates them, in fact. She only did it to be rebellious. Without the streaks, people would just make fun of her, calling her a wannabe. So, she would just pretend like nothing happened, but she felt it hit hard. She thought that they thought she was just dressing like this because she could. No, it's for a deeper meaning that she doesn't want to tell you, or she will pour her coffee down your shirt. So, she got streaks. Her mother was shocked, of course, because what mother wouldn't when they see their daughter with bright green streaks in her hair? Jade disregarded her mother's shock because she never liked her anyways.

So, as if by fate, Cat and Jade were paired up to tour Hollywood Arts. Cat, ever bubbly, just smiled and bounced her way down the hall. Jade, ever sulky, just sighed and wished she had a less cheerful partner.

"Hi!" Cat exclaimed to Jade when they got to their destination, the Blackbox Theatre. "I'm Cat like the animal, which weird because my brother's allergic to cats." She then giggled happily. Jade groaned.\

"Jade," she replied brutally.

"Ooh, you have colors in your hair!" Cat exclaimed, noticing Jade's streaks. "Me too! Well, it's all one color instead of yours, which I would've gotten, but that cost more than this, and my dad's on this money-saving thing because my brother fell from a fourth story window onto a-"

"SHUT UP!" Jade exclaimed, interrupting Cat.

"Phooey," Cat said, pouting. She then talked to this other boy in their group. He had dark skin and dreadlocks and apparently, was good at music.

Meanwhile, another boy in their group talked to Jade. He had tan skin, long hair, and was very handsome. His name was Beck Oliver.

"Hi," he said calmly. "I'm Beck."

"Jade," Jade replied in the same tone as she did to Cat.

"So, what's your talent?" he asked. "I'm an actor."

'Figures,' Jade thought. 'With a handsome face like that, he _has_ to be an actor. Wait, did I say handsome? Jade West, you are not allowed to fall for this guy!'

"I'm an actress, singer, and director," Jade replied.

"Wow, that's cool," Beck replied, leaning back into his chair. "Complete package of talent." Jade couldn't help but crack the faintest hint of a smile.

'Stop smiling!' Jade scolded herself.

"Yeah, whatever," Jade said, sipping her coffee, hiding the fact that she did smile.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed again.

"Shut up!" Jade yelled. Cat's lip started quivering, looking like she was about to cry. "Or just be a little quieter. Please don't cry."

"Ok," Cat said. "So I met this boy who's in our group, and his name is Andre! Andre! Play Jadey your keyboardy thingy! Hehe, three extra y's! Hehe!"

The boy, Andre, took out a keyboard from his backpack and started to play some music. It was really good. 'That dude can kill it,' Jade thought. When he stopped playing, everyone in the vicinity clapped.

"Wow, dude, you're pretty good," Jade said.

"Thanks, you know, my grandma always said that music reflects your soul," Andre said. "Well, until she went crazy."

"Yeah," Cat added on, giggling. "His grandma's crazy, almost as crazy as my brother."

Later, their group went to look at the Music Wing of Hollywood Arts, something that Andre enjoyed. While walking there, Jade had finished her coffee, so she threw it away in a nearby trashcan. Bored, Jade pulled on the streak of color in her hair, a habit she has.

"Your streaks are cool," Beck said, noticing Jade.

"Well, now I should take them out," Jade said.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"Because you said they're cool," Jade replied snarky and turned away to talk to Cat, which was painful for Jade. It mainly consisted of Cat talking about her brother and her being too peppy for Jade's taste. That was basically what the rest of the day was for Jade.

That night, Cat went home, thinking she had made a new friend. So when her mom asked how her day was at Hollywood Arts, Cat replied that it was great.

"Did you make any new friends?" Mrs. Valentine asked, chopping up vegetables for their dinner.

"Yeah!" Cat replied. "There's this girl named Jade. She's really nice. Well, not really, but she seems nice. I think we could be friends. Oh! And she has color in her hair like me! Well, it's only streaks, but it's cool!"

"That's very nice, sweetheart," Mrs. Valentine said.

The upcoming September, Cat, Jade, Beck, and Andre had all been accepted into Hollywood Arts. Cat for her music and acting, Andre for his music, Beck for his acting, and Jade for her talent package. So, Jade walked in to HA the first day, sipping her morning coffee. Unluckily for Jade, Cat happened to notice her as soon as she walked in.

"Jadey!" Cat exclaimed.

"Don't call me that," Jade threatened.

"Oh," Cat said. "Well, I met this really nice boy named Robbie. He's really nice, but he has a mean puppet."

"Hey, I'm not a puppet!" a voice said when a boy with a curly afro and glasses came walking up with a puppet.

"Rex!" the boy exclaimed. "Don't be mean!"

"Why?" the puppet asked. "That girl's ditzy. She deserves to be mean to."

Cat gasped. "Tell your puppet to stop saying that!" Cat exclaimed.

"Sorry, Cat," the boy said to Cat. "Rex, you'd better stop, or you're going to time-out." Him and the puppet then left.

"Okay, that was weird," Jade said, looking in the direction the boy had left.

"Yeah, that was Robbie and his..." Cat whispered the next word. "puppet, but he doesn't like to be called that."

"Well, I'll call him a puppet," Jade replied.

"Oh my God!" Cat exclaimed. "You got new streaks! Ooh, blue, that's like my fifth favorite color!" Jade rolled her eyes and threw her stuff into her locker.

"How are you going to decorate yours?" Cat asked. "I'm going to have lots of colors!"

"Black with scissors," Jade simply replied.

"Scissors? Aren't they sharp?" Cat asked.

"Yes, that's the point," Jade said then headed to her first period class, Mr. Sikowitz's Improv class.

After class Jade walked out quicker than anyone else for two reasons. One, because she learned that Mr. Sikowitz is a freak, and two, she didn't want to talk to Cat. Unluckily, Beck had decided to show up and talk to her, another person Jade didn't want to talk to.

"Hey, Jade!" Beck called out to her. 'Oh, God, please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me,' Jade thought. But he did. "So, you got into Hollywood Arts? Congratulations! I knew you would with your talent package!" He then lightly punched Jade's shoulder playfully. Usually, Jade would threaten anyone who touched her, but she didn't do it with Beck. Beck was different. "So, you got new colors in your hair? Cool. I like blue."

"Yeah, whatever," Jade said, then walked away from Beck.

The rest of the day, Cat kept trying to talk to Jade, Jade would yell at Cat, Cat would cry, then Jade would comfort Cat. So, in a way, they were friends. Over the next year, Jade and Cat grew closer as friends, and soon, they became barely inseparable, only when Jade would want to hang out with Beck, who became her boyfriend.

Who knew that Cat and Jade would become friends over hair color?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, did I do good in this chapter? Do you think I kept Cat and Jade in character? PLEASE REVIEW TELLING ME!**

**Okay, continuing on to the Question of the Week. Last week's was, "Did you like the Blonde Squad?" My answer is yes, of course. I'm a HUGE Cabbie fan, and I just loved this episode. When Evan said that Cat was beautiful, I screamed, "NO! Robbie belongs with Cat!" When he said that he was into blondes, I yelled, "YES! YES! YES!" And I loved the song that he sang for her at the end, but it was so sad that she didn't understand what it was about, although I did think she gave him a few flirty looks or something. So, overall, I loved it.**

**Now for this Question of the Week:**

**It is: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SHIP IN VICTORIOUS?**

**Now, can you pretty please leave me a review? PLEASE?**

**See you in a week,ASFWB**


	3. Chapter 3: Inquiry

**A/N: So, I didn't get any reviews. I wonder why? So, this one is a sort of ... odd chapter. It's a mystery sorta thing. I'm not really good at mysteries, so fingers crossed that I did good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or its characters. I wrote a letter to Dan, but I haven't gotten a reply :( Was it lost in the mail?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Inquiry**

It was the day after Tori had all her friends (and Jade) over to work on a school project that they were all included in. Apparently, she had fallen asleep on the couch, due to her view of the kitchen when she woke up. She yawned then looked at the coffee table. She noticed that her special butterfly necklace wasn't there. Tori _always _took off her butterfly necklace before she went to sleep. Where could it be?

"Trina, have you seen my butterfly necklace?" Tori yelled to her bigger sister who was upstairs.

"No, and I don't care!" Trina yelled back. "And I'm _trying _to soak my face in salt water to clear my skin!" Tori rolled her eyes and kept searching.

After fifteen minutes of searching, Tori had an idea. Maybe one of her friends (Jade) had stolen her necklace (Jade) while they were at her house. (JADE!) So, she sent out a mass text to all of her friends and Jade saying to meet her at her house as soon as possible. Cat and Beck replied with an ok, Robbie said sure, Andre said that he'll meet her soon, and Jade said that she couldn't care less, but she had nothing else better to do.

About an hour later, everyone had showed up at Tori's house. That gave her enough time to change into her detective outfit and get a clipboard and pen to act professional. She waited at the top of the stairs while everyone filed in her house. When everyone was in, she started her inquiry.

"Will Cat Valentine please come upstairs?" Tori asked, hiding in shadow at the top of the stairs.

"Ooh, goody!" Cat exclaimed happily, walking upstairs.

"Cat, please follow me into my room," Tori said, leading Cat into her room.

"Kay, kay," Cat said, giggling.

"Cat, take a seat," Tori said, pointing to a chair. Cat giggled and sat down on the chair.

"So, Cat, as you know, I have this very special butterfly necklace, and this morning, I couldn't find it," Tori said, pacing the room. "And I think you know where it is."

"No," Cat replied, her head tilted to the side. "I went home last night with Jade."

"I think that you saw my necklace, and since you love butterflies, you wanted that necklace bad," Tori said, slamming her hands down on her desk, looking Cat straight in the eye. "So, before you left with Jade, you took it and stuffed it in your pocket before you left."

"No, Tori," Cat said sadly. "I would never take a necklace of yours. Besides, why would _I _take a necklace. When I found a pencil on the floor, I asked around the room before I used it."

Tori sighed; Cat was right, she _was_ too sweet. "You're free to go, Cat," Tori sighed, sitting down on her bed. "Send in Beck."

When Beck came in, Tori asked him questions about where he was that night after she fell asleep. He replied with a, "We all stayed up to finish the project, and at midnight, I drove home." Tori sighed and kept questioning him if he knew about a necklace. Finally, Tori realized that he was not guilty and let him go.

She then questioned Andre who used the alibi that he would never steal anything because his grandma told him that stealing is never the answer to anything. You know, before she went crazy. Tori let him go because she knows that he always listens to his grandma's words of wisdom.

She then questioned Robbie. Robbie used the alibi that he was too busy staring at Cat (whom he told Tori he liked, but she had to promise not to tell anybody) to steal a necklace. Tori knew that Robbie really liked Cat, enough to know that he _would _be staring at her enough to not pay attention to her or anyone else. He was free to go.

She then came down to the two most likely suspects: Trina and Jade. Tori questioned her older sister first because she just felt like doing it first. And it did not come easy for Tori to get Trina in her room. It required a lot of dragging and clawing and bribing. Eventually, Trina came in.

"So, Trina," Tori said. "You know about my special butterfly necklace. You know that it would be good bribing skills for me. So, _did_ you take my butterfly necklace?"

"No," Trina said, sighing. "I would never take your butterfly necklace."

"Yeah, like you'd never take my special doll that I've had since I was FIVE!" Tori exclaimed.

"Hey, I gave it back," Trina replied.

"Yeah, after you blew your nose in it!" Tori cried.

"Tori, I was upstairs the whole time!" Trina said, exhausted. "Just ask one of your bratty, little friends. Now, I gotta do my mustard facial thing."

Tori sighed. There was only one suspect left, and her name is Jade West. Jade came in as if she hadn't a care in the world and plopped down on Tori's desk chair.

"Jade West," Tori said to her mortal enemy.

"_Never_ call me by my full name, Vega," Jade threatened.

"Okay, okay," Tori replied. "I have a special butterfly necklace that's _very _special to me. I have reasons to believe that you stole it."

"Why?" Jade asked in her "Tori" voice. "I'm just sweet, little Jadelyn West. I'd never do anything to hurt my best friend, Tori Vega."

"I. Don't. Talk. Like. That!" Tori exclaimed. "And I know you were mimicking my voice, Jade!" Jade just smirked.

"Now, what's this about precious, little Tori's butterfly necklace?" Jade asked with an eyebrow raise.

"I think you stole it last night after I fell asleep," Tori said simply.

"Well, that _does_ sound like something I would do," Jade replied, dragging out the "o". "But I didn't."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Tori asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I see the chain dangling out your pocket," Jade replied, leaving the room after she said that.

Tori looked down to her pocket and saw that there _was_ her butterfly necklace in her pocket.

'_Well, I got it back!' _Tori thought happily, putting the necklace on.

* * *

**A/N: So, do you think I did good? Did I keep the characters in-character? PLEASE tell me in a review because I didn't get any for the last chapter. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**Also, now, I am taking REQUESTS! So, send in a request of what you want to see in one of these one-shots!**

**So, the last Question of the Week was "What is your favorite couple in Victorious?" My answer would have to be Cabbie because of the cuteness of it all. He's so geeky, and she's so adorable. They'd be PERFECT together. Why didn't they kiss in The Blonde Squad? WHY, DAN, WHY!**

**So, this week's Question of the Week is:**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE PERSON IN VICTORIOUS (CAT, JADE, BECK, ETC.)**

**So, leave a review!  
~ASFWB (A Shipper From Way Back)**


	4. Chapter 4: ON HIATUS

**Hey, guys. I'm so sorry for not updating. I seriously have _major _writer's block for this story. And I'm trying to focus a little more on school. So, for now, this story is on hiatus. I'm very sorry, but once I have inspiration, I will write more.**

**~ASFWB  
(A Shipper From Way Back)**


End file.
